Siege
Game Summary In Siege you take the role of opposing factions preparing for battle. It's a 2-4 player game using a regular deck of cards and two six-sided dice. Playing the Game The number cards represent resources. The face cards play as champions. Aces are combat cards. Jokers count as acts of God. Each player's faction begins with 5 health points and an overall defense score of 2. These represent the morale and physical fortitude of your faction as well as how well fortified they are. The last player with any health points wins. It begins with rolling the dice to decide who goes first, taking turns in order from highest to lowest. A tie results in the two players re-rolling against each other to see which goes first. Seven cards are dealt to each participant with the remaining cards used as a draw pile. A turn starts with five standard action options, one of which will be unavailable to you on the first round. On your turn you may hire a champion, attack, defend barter or pass -- although attacking is impossible without first hiring a champion. To hire a champion you have to pay in resource cards. Number cards are worth their face value in resources. Champions also only accept resources from the same suit. Alternatively a player may pay a champion with double the resources from another suit. When paying a champion add spent resources to the discard pile. A Jack, representing anything from peasant soldiers to light infantry, cost 5 resource points. A King correlates with combatants ranging from heavy infantry to heavy cavalry and costs 10 resources. A Queen plays the role of siege machines or war heroes and costs 15 resources. A Joker is an act of God which requires a sacrifice to enact costing 20 resource. This is a special case explained with the combat rules. Hiring a hero uses up your action for the turn. Before the end of each turn the player must draw at least one card from the pile and must keep a seven card hand. Discard one and draw if no other cards have been drawn by the end of your turn. At the end of any turn a player has the option to discard one before drawing. Bartering provides the player an option to trade resource cards with other factions. There are no restrictions on exchange rates except that only resource cards may be traded, not champions, combat cards or acts of god. Bartering with another player ends your action for the turn. Discard and draw as needed. Attacking requires assigning a combatant and rolling the dice. First appoint an attacking champion and declare it, then roll. When the dice land take the die number closest to your right from the number on the die closest to your left. In other words, the die on your left side is the number you start with and you take away the the result from the right die. Example: I roll and get a 5 on my left die and a 3 on my right. I take 3 from 5 getting 2 as my result. This represents your chance to hit by statistically providing you with a curved set of advantages and disadvantages. A result that matches or exceeds the target defense number hits. Since attacks are performed by the champions, the attacker gets to add a bonus to the dice total. Jacks have an attack bonus of 1, Kings have a 2 and Queens get to add 3. Example: I decided I'm using my Queen to attack and roll my result of 2. My attack score for the round is 2 from the dice and 3 from the Queen so my total is 5. Attacks may be directed at other champions or at other factions. Champions have 1 health and a defense score equal to their attack scores. Hitting a champion means defeating it so it gets discarded at the end of the turn. Any time an attack hits your faction directly you lose 1 health. A faction may have up to 3 champions in play at a time and any or all of your champions in play may attack during your attack action. Remember though that only one champion may be hired at a time and it uses up your turn to do so. Taking an attack uses your action for the turn. Discard and draw as needed. A Joker is rare and costly but may be purchased and played in place of a turn action to wipe out a champion of your choosing or take a health point from an enemy faction. Playing a Joker uses up your action for the turn. Discard and draw as needed. An Ace can be played to use an extra combat action (attack or defend). To play the card declare it after taking your normal action then discard it. A player may only use an action once per turn so playing an Ace on a turn where you've already attacked limits you to adding a defense action and vice versa. Choosing to defend allows the player to double the faction defense score increasing it to 4. Defending uses up the turn action but be sure to discard one and draw before you end your turn. Passing allows a player to give up their action for the turn in exchange for the ability to discard up to all but one of their hand and redraw. This is helpful for those odd situations where you somehow end up with nothing but low resource cards. When all the cards from the draw pile are used up, shuffle the discard pile and use it for the next draw pile. Play continues until only one player faction stands! Additional Resources and References I made this game up so good luck finding additional information. Rule set version 1 revision 2.Category:DiceCategory:Cards